


Waiting For You

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jet have some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Sam/Jet.  The loverly RenValentine allowed me access to her head canon for these fics, so this is kinda sort a collab. Sort of. X3
> 
> Btw, this song is actually Japanese but I used the English version for obvious reasons. Have a listen to the original song here ---> [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ijVXnCh8S4)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **TRON (c) Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?**

_When the city catches the rays of the twilight sun, it shines.  
Thousands of topaz are calling out loneliness once again..._

 

Jet Bradley clutched his messenger bag tight to his chest. He was trying to leave again. Not for any sane, logical reason, just because he felt he had overstayed his welcome. Sam Flynn was the best thing to come into his life in a long time. The former playmate turned lover had given him a home, a life and a reason to get out of bed that wasn't work related. And now he was trying to run.

The bespectacled you man stared out to the sea, watching the setting sun turn the blue of the water into shades of gold and pink. Jet sat down on the soft grass and thought. When he had left Sam's garage house, he hadn't really been thinking. He just felt that it was time to go. But now he was beginning to reconsider. Sam was nothing like Ed Jr.. While Sam obviously had issues, he never took them out on another person. Besides juvenile pranks and the like.

Jet took off his glasses to rub his eyes. Replacing them, Jet glanced at the bracelet dangling from his left wrist. A replica light disc Sam had gotten for him. Having disposable income and friends in the artists community paid off for their one year anniversary. Sam had one for himself. It was sort of like having a promise ring. They were matched set yet they were both unique.

 

_With no one beside me,_  
my heart would disappear,  
so I dissolve into the noise of the city,  
searching for love. 

 

He wanted to go back. But that nagging feeling remained. Despite being treated like a prince by the younger Flynn, Jet was just certain that something was going to go wrong. And he didn't want to be there when it did. Another voice spoke to him, the voice of reason. Just what had Sam done to indicate that he would ever harm him? Jet was just letting what had happened to him with Dillinger effect him too much.

By the time Jet came out of his thoughts, the sun had set past the horizon, bathing the world in darkness. It was comforting to the young man. Jet sighed, standing up and dusting the grass off his rear end. He had been away long enough. Time to go back and face whatever lecture or whatever Sam had in store for him.

His ears picked up a sound coming towards him. Looking behind him, Jet was surprised when he saw Sam's Ducati coming down the road, kicking up dust behind it. When he stopped, Sam removed his helmet and look at the bewildered Jet.

"Thought I'd find you here. Why didn't you come home after work?" he asked, not a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"I… I needed to think." he said. Sam smiled at Jet, scotching up on his seat and offered Jet the back of it.

Jet smiled and climbed onto the bike, wrapping his big arms around Sam's waist. He nestled his nose into the smaller mans neck, comforted by Sam's scent. Fresh air and Irish Spring. How Sam Flynn it was.

Together, the both of them rode off back home, looking forward to an evening alone together consisting of supper, showers and love making.

 

_Baby waiting for you_  
When I met you, I felt a wonderful warmth.  
Intensely, with sighs, sometimes coming in a calm rhythm...  
I'll be waiting for you  
I need your love everyday  
In this impassioned beat that's begun to throb within my parched body,  
I can feel peace. 


End file.
